Those eyes!
by caiyu
Summary: Sakura is now 16, she use to think that once the Clow cards were caught and created into Sakura cards.All the starnge events wouldn't happen but was she ever wrong!SS..its a cross over but you have to read to find out of what!


Disclaimer: We do not own Sakura or any of the rights to any Sakura related thing, CLAMP does but one day we will own it all!! We do not own any of the characters in this story either, sadly. We do own the idea behind this story though, and any characters that we create our selves. YAY! We finally own something!

This story will be a cross over…. of what you ask….well you will have to wait and find out .

Those Eyes!

**_It's so cold and dark, where am I. What is this place? The last thing I remember is being in bed trying to fall asleep. Is this a dream? But if it is then shouldn't I recognize something since this is my mind. What's going on? I wish Kero or Syaoran were here to help me. They would know what to do. At least, I hope they would know what to do. Someone is coming, I can sense their presence. Where is it coming from though? Behind me! Spinning around I see a dark figure coming into view. _**

"Wh-Who are you? What do want? Where am I?" I can feel the power coming from him and it is immense but different from what I am use to sensing. All I know is that I don't like it. It feels so cold, dark and menacing. He is coming even closer. Something inside me is telling me to run but my body just won't listen. I can see his eyes now, dark forest green eyes that seem to hold an evil secret. There is something odd though. His eyes seem to glow; eyes don't glow like that though. The closer he comes the colder it feels. Why won't he answer me?

"_**Are you…real?" I ask. **_

"_**Are you afraid?" he responds, staring at me with those dark forest green eyes, "because if you're not you will be." **_

**_Somehow I manage to take a step back and not thinking twice I turn to run but just as I take my first few steps I hit something hard. I look up and it's him, but how. How did he move so fast? _**

"How did you do that?"

The answer I get though is not the one I wanted. Faster then humanly possible he wraps his arm around me and spins me so that my back is against him.

"_**Take me there" he says. **_

"What are you talking about, take you where? I don't know where you want to go?"

_**  
Before I have time to think about what is happening I feel something cold being pressed into my neck. I reach up but he grabs my wrist and twists my arm behind my back. It hurts so much. I don't understand why he is doing this. **_

"_**Take me there or I will kill you! Take me to-" **_

"Sakura!"

Suddenly I am jerked away from that awful place and I am sitting straight up in my own bed. I can feel my heart beating so hard in my chest. I hadn't realized how scared I really was. Looking down at my hands I realize that I'm clutching onto my bright pink blankets, like my life depends on it. I'm also drenched in sweat. It was all a nightmare that's all, everything is ok. But why can't I stop seeing those dark green eyes in my mind. It felt so real. I'm so glad Touya woke me up when he did. For once I can't get angry at him for it. Well I better get up and get ready for school before Dad and Touya get mad at me.  
Grabbing my uniform I head to the shower.

I reach over and turn on the shower and my right pajama sleeve comes up a little and I notice a dark purple-blue bruise. Suddenly I feel a lump forming in my throat and I can feel my heart begin to race. How is this possible? It was only a dream. Dreams can't hurt you like this. I have a bit of a headache too now that I think about it. The shower will help with that though. As for the bruise I just don't know what to think. I'll have to hurry up and get to school, maybe Syaoran and Kero have some idea about what happened. I wish Kero hadn't spent the night at Syaoran's place, for some reason. I know they were working on something important according to Kero, but I have so many questions I need answered and I don't think anyone else will be able to help.

The shower was nice but I am still really worried. I wonder if I have time to grab something to eat.

"If you don't hurry up squirt you're going to be late for school!" my brother yells from the kitchen. Well I guess that answered my question. Ooo, I hate it when calls me squirt. I'm not that small anymore. I'm 16 now yet he still calls me squirt, where is the justice. What time is it anyway? Damn it, it is almost nine all ready. Throwing everything that is related to school in my bag since I have no time to just stop and look through everything for what I really need I take off down the stairs and begin doing up my roller blades. Almost as an after thought as I'm racing through the door I shout bye to my Dad and Touya.

Lost in my own thoughts as I'm skating to school, I spin around and breathe in the sweet smell of spring. The brisk mourning air doesn't even bother me as I look at all the blossoms forming on the trees around me. Mmmmm…I love spring. It feels like a new beginning not only for nature but for everyone. Nothing can ruin this feeling. Suddenly the dream pops up in my mind and I can't get rid of the feeling that those cold dark green eyes gave me. A shiver runs up my spin just thinking about it. Damn, there goes my good mood. I guess I was wrong there is something that can ruin the good spring feeling.

I just don't get it, what is with that nightmare. What does it mean? Just as that thought crosses my mind I hear a voice that echoes throughout the morning.

_**Free your mind and you'll understand……**_

"What! Who is that? What do you want?" Picking up my speed I turn around the last corner to school. As I speed around it though I take a quick glance back to see who is following me but there isn't anyone there. I'm losing my mind!

_**It will be easier on you if you just free your mind……**_

"I…I... Don't know who you are. Go……go away!" No matter how fast I go I can't seem to get away from that voice. Am I going crazy and hearing voice. What is going on? My body is starting it feel the strain of me pushing it to hard. I don't think I'll be able to keep up this pace. Looking around I can see that there are a lot of people around but why aren't they doing anything to help. Don't they hear it too? Wincing in pain I grab my head hoping in vein that it will make the pain go away. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes now. I'm so scared and it hurts so much. I need help.

Without warning I can feel my body wrench forward and hit the sidewalk below. Landing on my hands and knees hard I let out a gasp in pain. My wrist is even more sore now then it was. Being pulled back into reality by the bone shrilling voice, I suddenly realize how close I am the school and hopefully safety. All at once though, my head beings to hurt even more, as if 1000 needles were just stabbed into it.

_**If you won't take me there then I will take you there myself!**_

What is odd though is that as the voice fades so does the head ache. I must be going crazy if I am hearing voices in my own head.

"Yes! There's the school! I never thought I'd be so happy to see it."

Maybe now the voice will leave me alone since I am in a crowded area. So anxious to get to class I don't even realize that my roller blades are still on, that is until….

"Ms. Kinomotto!"

"HOE! Yes sir!" she stiffened as her teacher stood before her.

"You are late _again_, disrupt my class, and are rollerblading in the school!!"

"I am so very sorry sir I didn't mean too, I had a bad night and a really bad morning like really awful and…."

"Ms. Kinomotto, just sit down"

"Yes, sir!"

Finally sitting down I go to take off the roller blades so I don't get into any more trouble but then….

"Oh, and Ms. Kinomotto."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect to see you at lunch today. I have some special homework for people who like to be constantly late and disrupt my class."

"Yes sir." My day just seems to be getting even better, I think sarcastically.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan," A small whisper from beside says.

"Hoe…what is it Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo-chan is my best friend; she is really talented and can do almost anything. Her mother owns a really big corporation that sells toys, cloths, and electronics, almost anything you can think of. I wish I was as talented as her. I'm really lucky to have her as a friend though.

"Are you alright you are never this late?"

"Ya, I'm just a little tired but I'll be fine, I'm just glad I didn't get in too much trouble. Staying after class to do a few extra homework questions isn't that bad."

I can feel someone watching me. I glance behind me and Syaoran is looking at me concerned. I think he knows something is wrong. He'll have to wait till after school to ask though I don't want to get in any more trouble today. Glancing back down at my math work I can't help but to think of those eyes again. Those piercing dark forest green eyes.

A/N Hope you like the story so far. This is a joint effort between Emowyn and caiyu. Feel free to leave comments on the review page and any suggestions you might have.


End file.
